Lessons
by T'Ashalik
Summary: Spock is learning and growing. These are a few of his experiences.
1. Honesty

Lessons - Honesty

Summer… _Belaar.._. _Falek-wak_ … she glanced at the thermometer in the shaded area of the porch, under the pergola: 66 Celsius. It was only midday, and she knew the temperatures would be climbing through the afternoon. Amanda wondered why they didn't just call it 'Damned Hot', but then remembered that would be illogical.

 _They're Vulcans. They live for this shit._

She wiped her wrist across her brow and went in search of her son, following the sound of conversation with I-Chaya. She peeked around the corner and watched him talk the sehlat through the latest book he was reading. Ever patient, the shaggy I-Chaya sniffed it, and then rolled over onto Spock playfully.

" _Rai_ , 'Chaya," he grunted, struggling out from underneath the animal, only to be answered with a playful snort.

"Spock' _am_ ," she whispered, wondering exactly how many different ways he could get dirty. Yeah, he was a little boy, but seriously. This was the third outfit today.

"A'maih! I-Chaya has soiled - "he stopped midsentence, remembering her instruction to refrain from serving as the family's news reporter.

Spock's appreciation for informing her, or any adult for that matter, of the goings on around him had gotten him into trouble, particularly with T'Pau. He was always in trouble with T'Pau. It didn't matter that he was four.

Amanda secretly wondered if T'Pau had ever been four, and decided she had not. She had always been crotchety, judgmental, and likely constipated most of the time. What else accounted for that sour expression? Resisting the urge to laugh at that thought, she encouraged him to continue. She saw his clothes now were now covered in sehlat hair and dirt. Again. "Sa-fu?"

He looked up at her with those deep brown eyes, and she saw the conflict he was thinking through. He was to be ready for the family to visit with Sarek's parents, and they were leaving in 7 minutes. He would require at least a change of clothes, and likely a skip through the sonic shower. She already was deciding what he would wear instead. She knelt in front of him, trying to salvage the outfit, albeit unsuccessfully.

Sarek walked through the family home, looking for his wife and child. They needed to depart immediately if they were to negotiate traffic and arrive at his parent's home on time… and on time meant two minutes early with his mother. He heard them talking together and stepped onto the porch, listening.

"What has happened to your clothes, Spock?"

"I have dirtied them," he answered, not willing to rat out his fluffy friend.

"You did this?" she asked, picking hairs off his tunic. "I'm confused, _sa-fu_ , as you are not so hairy, and your hygiene is much more satisfactory," she smiled.

"I must temper my words, 'Maih," he responded, parroting T'Pau's latest criticisms.

"True, as we all must. Perhaps we should temper our words with honesty." She cringed, remembering the Matriarch's latest chastisement of him.

Sarek listened as she guided their son to a greater understanding of the situation.

"Spock, brevity is important. Honesty, more so. I ask you again – how did your clothing become soiled, my son?"

"I was reading to I-Chaya, and he rolled over on me. I did not intend it, but it happened."

"You are a loyal companion. How can this be prevented in the future?"

"I will not engage him when we are preparing to depart," Deep Brown sought her approval.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up."

Sarek went to the comm-unit and entered his parent's code and waited. His father answered.

" _Sa-fu_."

"Father, we shall be delayed in our arrival."

"Causation?"

"Spock is mastering instruction at this time. I estimate our arrival to be 23 minutes late."

"Understood. Sarek, ensure his mastery. He is fully capable of heeding your instruction."

"Indeed, however this instruction is not mine. I seek forgiveness for our delay."

"There is no offense, my son. T'Pau's expectations task even the most refined of our kind. We await your arrival."

Sarek went to Spock's bedroom to observe as she managed 'The Cleansing' as she would commonly call it, eradicating any sign of impish four-year-oldness. She was ever confident she would discover a little boy under the mess.

"I'm sorry, Sarek, nearly ready. I hope your mother will understand."

"I have spoken with my father. They understand that mastery of instruction often supercedes a previously arranged meeting."

Standing in his underwear, Amanda gently pulled a clean tunic over his head and handed him clean trousers. "Put these on, quickly now. _O'samekh'al_ and _O'komekh-il_ must not be required to wait any longer," she paused to settle a twisty bit of fabric along his collar, straightening it. "Spock – I thank you for your honesty. Socks and shoes now..."

Sarek knelt to help Spock secure his shoes. He looked thoughtfully into his son's eyes. The culmination of an unexpected bonding, a representation of two vastly different worlds, and the most treasured gift Amanda had ever given him.

" _Sa-fu, trau kashek torvau trau torai_ ," he paused as Deep Brown listened. "An honest mind produces honest action. Your improvement is acceptable. Continue to think on that which encourages honesty and brevity, for no one can find fault in such character."


	2. Respect

**Lessons – Respect**

As was customary at 2:30 in the afternoon, Amanda sat in the family room of their home with a good book, a glass of water with a fresh lemon slice, and propped her feet up, waiting for Spock to return from school. It gave her chance to rest and prepare for managing the flurry of questions and fascinating commentary he would bring.

Invariably he would have learned something new and science-y that warranted her attention, as she apparently must be educated, too. Knowledge is for sharing, after all. Besides, moms wouldn't possibly know about chemistry, or physics, or geology. Right? How could they _remember_ anything from their education?

She looked at her chronometer and at 3:15, spot on, she heard the door open and close quietly, small boots being removed, a robe hung on a hook next to hers. She waited for the onslaught, but it didn't come. I-Chaya rolled over, lazily looked toward the foyer and snorted.

Nothing.

Amanda decided to wait and see if Spock would come to her or not. On the days he didn't, something unpleasant had usually transpired, and she would carefully inquire about details. The bullying was incessant, unrelenting, and something she wished she could spare him from – the consequences he suffered for the choices she and Sarek made to bond to one another.

Still nothing.

She finally got up and commenced the search for Spock. Trying the most logical places first, and failing: not in his room, the bathroom, or the reading room. Interesting. Standing silently in the hall, she heard rustling in the office she and Sarek shared.

Spock knew he was not allowed in there without permission, so why would he break that rule? He was usually very compliant. She decided on some clandestine investigative work and peered silently through the nearly closed door.

He was using her computer. That was odd.

The computer Sarek built and programmed for his studies was more than adequate, and certainly more efficient than those available commercially. He was evidently searching for something, and she realized that the computer he had did not allow distracting elements to interfere with his studies, and those could be narrowed to a succinct list of two categories: games, and shopping.

At eight years of age, he'd already completed the _kahs'wan_ rite of passage into adulthood, had been betrothed to T'Pring in what Amanda had reluctantly agreed was a necessary element of cultural participation. Amanda did not like the girl, and she couldn't put her finger on why. T'Pring's family was from a respected, ancient clan, much like Sarek's, and were decent enough in public, when it counted. But when she observed the way they and their daughter behaved around Spock, well, Amanda swore she saw condescension, as if they were doing the poor boy a favor to begrudge him participation in his own culture.

Bringing her mind back the problem at hand, she knew she would have to address the violation of her privacy lock on her computer. It was an unacceptable breach of her authority. She decided to leave it alone until Sarek returned home. He needed to be a part of this disciplinary event.

There were some things she just handled, because he was so insistent on Spock's conformity to his 'chosen' culture, and she still struggles with insisting a child of two worlds choose one over the other, when learning about and respecting both was completely possible. It was a source of heated debate between them, and so she relished in the opportunities she would have to manage things herself.

She returned to her book and waited patiently.

Spock knew that he should not have entered his parent's office without express permission. He also knew he should not have hacked his mother's computer, and it was so easy to do that it was almost not fun anymore – almost. She knew nothing of computer programming. But his repeated, failed attempts to modify the usage restrictions on the computer his father built and coded for him logically demonstrated an alternative course of action was necessary.

Besides, she would never know he'd been there. He simply sought information, and self-education was reasonable. Surely even his mother would see the truth of his logic. It would be foolish to deny it. He completed his research, reset the privacy encryption, adding a sub-routine to alert him of any changes to coding, and then ensured everything remained as it had been before his intrusion.

Amanda sent Sarek a message privately to his office at the embassy, but did so using an account only known to herself and Sarek. His aids didn't even know about it. It was account only in use for private communications or emergencies, and utilized extraordinary encryption Sarek had developed that included highly untraditional coding styles. This had become necessary once the media had put two and two together about them as a couple in the earlier days of their courting, and then after the marriage.

She thought carefully about how to compose the message, and then began.

 _It would appear that our progeny has availed himself of my computer in our office. I surmise this is not the first time, and likely not the last unless intervention is enacted. I am of the opinion he requires a lesson. I'll ask you to consider one he'll not soon forget, as computers are not my specialty._

She then gave the sehlat a scratch behind his ears and returned to her book.

 _Age and treachery overcome youth and skill…_

Sarek sat in his office when a unique code flashed across the PADD he was using. Pausing his work, he accessed it in privacy and read her message, sitting back in his chair, thinking. Moments later, he sent messages with requests to persons he regarded highly, petitioning their assistance. After receiving confirmation from each, he responded to her.

 _The child will receive instruction in the morning. I will see to this personally, and with enthusiasm. This evening I require your attention for instruction regarding encryption._

Amanda read his reply and smiled. Sarek was not usually given to emotional commentary.

After a quiet dinner together, the family retired to the living room. Sarek handed her a PADD and sat next to her while Spock sat quietly engaging a puzzle he'd recently received from his grandfather. Sarek pointed silently to the message window on the PADD, and then opened a secondary window for the encryption lesson she was about to receive.

Sarek input a message to her, triggering images in the secondary window on her PADD:

 _S: Encryption is complex and simplistic simultaneously. If you and I are communicating privately, and you encrypt your message, I must know the cipher used to secure the data. If I choose my own, the data will not be available to you. The key is essential._

 _A: Understood. How will either of us know what is being used? Won't that need to remain private?_

 _S: That is not necessary. The crucial element is the key that unlocks it. The strength of the key lies solely in its ability to hide patterns from prying, eight year old eyes. As he as quite adept at finding patterns, it stands to reason the commercial grade encryption on your computer was too simple for him_

 _A: I can't help but feel a little proud of him. He's brilliant, just like his father._

 _S:_ Non sequitir _. Intelligence in both Human and Vulcan genetic assignment is passed from the mother._

 _A: That kind of pillow talk can avail you of much, Sir. Shall we continue that conversation later?_

 _S: With certainty._

She smiled at that.

 _S: Since he is highly capable, we will resort to an escalated encryption response. I made inquiry with his computation instructor and the current state of encryption utilizes the current commercial data encryption standards, or DES. They employ various methods of securing information, and each has strengths and weaknesses._

 _A: So what's the plan?_

 _S: We shall utilize an advance encryption standard, an AES. Fundamentally, it will use a 256 bit key size, and a block size of 128 bits._

 _A: What do those mean?_

 _S: Observe the images: a character, such as the letter 'a' is a bit, and 8 bits comprise one byte. This means that one key will be comprised of 256 characters. The size of each block of encrypted information is 128 bits. We will then utilize a virtual private network, or VPN, to manage the key we choose to decrypt._

 _A: I understand._

 _S: We shall employ another tool, the secured sockets layer, or SSL. I have coded the SSL to randomly generate its own key that scrambles the keys we choose, and then decodes as information and communications are exchanged. This will deter him for some time, but not indefinitely. He will master the instruction I shall give him to fullest extent. At that time, it is unlikely we shall require any further security enhancements with him._

 _A: So, about that pillow talk…_

The next morning, Spock woke early enough to sneak into the office once more. This day was the first of three that Spock had free from obligation to school, as the _Kal-Rekk_ festival was taking place around the planet. His family would participate during the third day.

The real issue with his intrusions in her privacy was in curiosity more than anything else. He did not appreciate being kept out of family business. He was an adult, and deemed himself worthy of that respect. Besides, her computer security was beneath his level of mastery, and navigating past it was entertaining. There was something else, though.

Yesterday, he'd found files of old communications between her and his father, long before Spock was even an idea in their minds. He located one from Sarek to her, written after the day they were bonded. She had taken a picture of the handwritten message, and he saw his father's elegant penmanship.

 _Sanekau wuh'ashiv hasu-ashaya se nakarat, hi navau goh kov nekhaya meskalar. Devel-tor du, Valdena t'nash-veh._

(Love is an endeavor at permeating another being, but only successful with mutual surrender. I choose Thee, my joy.)

His parent's communications were confusing and strange, but piqued his curiosity once again. He waited until he heard his father walk out to the mediation alcove, and counted to 100, allowing time for him to enter his meditations, and then tip-toed to his parent's bed room, glancing in to see her soundly asleep.

He made his way into their office, and engaged her computer. Working through the encryption as he usually did, he had no difficulty, until the final sequence. A message from his father appeared on the screen.

" _Pekh_ ," he muttered audibly, as it began to play, and loudly. He didn't swear often, but when the 'pekh' hits the fan, it is warranted.

"Spock.

I am gravely disappointed in your choice to violate your mother's privacy. You _have_ caused offense. You shall now receive instruction. Failure of completion will result in substantial consequence. You will travel to Shi'khar, and visit the Matriarch for further education. Go only as you are, take no possessions with you, save your identification, eat nothing, and take no transit. You may consume water as necessary. Your legs are able to bring you to this office, and they shall bear you forth to hers. The privileges you enjoy as a member of this family are suspended indefinitely. Begin your journey now."

Amanda lay in their bed, listening to the recording. Spock's use of profanity was actually the reason she was awake. Sarek had been elusive as to exactly what would be required of Spock, only saying that he would receive enlightenment.

Spock immediately got his ID, thankful he'd gotten dressed already. As he headed out the front door in to the courtyard, he began calculating how the day would be for him, and it did not look pleasant, starting with a seven kilometer walk to Shi'Kahr proper, two more to T'Pau's office, and that was not going to be enjoyable.

Sarek listened as the footfall headed toward the city. He rose and entered the house, sending a brief message informing her of Spock's estimated arrival.

After negotiating the heat and distance, he made his way through the administrative offices, really wishing he had thought to eat something. Arriving at _her_ office, he stopped before he entered the secretarial cove and checked his appearance, straightening his collar and washing the dust from his face. He made a point to drink water, and then requested entry. The Matriarch's assistant, T'Veh, scowled as he entered approached her.

"Spock cha Sarek cha Skon to see T'Pau," he said quietly.

"Does the _child_ have an appointment?"

He did not hold appreciation the third person for of high Golic, and did not like being called a child. "Apparently."

A solid white left eyebrow rose high as her gaze scrutinized him. "The _child_ will wait," she decreed, rising slowly, making her way to T'Pau's office door, returning moments later. "The _child_ will enter, approach, and stand. The _child_ will make no assumption of entitlement. The _child_ will only act as instructed."

He walked past her as quickly as he could without being rude, and entered the ancient stone office. This was the place where Surak's extant writings were kept. This was where the Clan Matriarch had officed for thousands of years, and this was not the way he'd expected to ever end up in _this_ room.

T'Pau sat in her chair, stone-faced, impassive, silent, watching him approach, and then halt at ten feet. He held his hands folded behind his back as he had seen his father do so many times.

"Why are Thee here today, Spock?"

"I received instruction to attend you," he replied.

"It is a relief to know Thee can follow some instruction. You arrived here. But I did not ask _how_. I asked Thee _why_."

The blood drained out of his face.

"Thee has no answer now. Disappointing."

"I am here as instructed by my father. I am to be educated."

"Of this I am aware, child. Your decisions warrant many reasons. Why today?"

The door opened quietly as the ancient aid brought tea, fresh kreyla and fruit. T'Pau prepared herself a plate, and then gestured an offer to him.

"Thank you, no. I am disallowed sustenance until instruction is received," he said, stoically. He could wait until their meeting was over.

She nodded. "As you wish. Spock, you are here because Thee hast failed to centralize a principal value in Vulcan culture: respect. Thee hast failed your mother in this. It is not to the individual to determine which authority is valid and which is not, as long as that authority is reasonable, rational, and logical. I know Thine mother well. Her character exceeds all three.

"Privacy is essential to our way of life, Spock. Without it, crime and violence would destroy thousands of years of social evolution. The Honored of our House – without whom we would not exist – understood that boundaries enable a peaceful coexistence. Thee _will_ acknowledge and respect those boundaries with each and every soul Thee encounters in Thine life.

"Surak taught us thus _: Panah-tor kelekau k'svi_. 'Respect dwells from within'. Endeavor to cultivate this wisdom, Spock."

He stood quietly, and then answered her. "I thank Thee for Thine counsel."

"You will proceed to the office of _O'hakausu_ Sorel in the Medical complex," she paused, taking a deliberately slow bite from a very juicy piece of globe fruit. "Thee are dismissed."

He bowed respectfully and left, hoping his desire for fruit hadn't shown.

Finishing the piece of fruit quickly, she sent a brief message to Sarek: _he proceeds to the Healer at this time. He is only mildly aware of the severity of his actions – and he is hungry._

She then notified Sorel of his impending arrival.

He knew the medical complex well, having been in and out of it his entire life. He rounded the corner expecting Etreya, the Deltan secretary that zealously managed administrative tasks for his healer. But she was not there. Healer Sorel was.

To most, Sorel's physical presence was at least commanding, and at worst, intimidating. Exceptionally tall for Vulcan males, he had the build to back it up. But that wasn't the worst of it: his gaze was. An unreadable wall, eyes so black they revealed nothing. To a child, Sorel was tremendous. Spock looked up at him silently, hoping for a friendly face, but today it revealed disdain for an assuming, entitled little boy. Sorel deemed it necessary to enhance Spock's understanding of biology.

"The _child_ will attend," he issued, turning and walking quickly away, his stride long enough that Spock had to work to keep up with him. They walked past various staff and personnel he had grown up around. Normally there was at least a cursory acknowledgement of his arrival. Today, they looked at him, and then away.

They made their way back into an examination room that had been prepared for this meeting. The view screens on the walls had data, images, charts and hundreds of other pieces of information. Spock didn't understand what they were, until Sorel started speaking. Spock availed himself of the chair and sat down.

"The _child_ has not been invited to sit."

He immediately stood, without hesitation, and Sorel continued.

"It has been brought to my attention that the _child_ has failed to ascertain the importance of respect, where his mother is concerned. If the child wishes to function as an adult in our society, he will _behave_ as one, and he will _learn_ as one. Your instruction begins now. What does this information detail, Spock?"

"I do not know, sir."

"This is every miniscule piece of information relating to what your mother endured as she and your father attempted your conception," he paused, with the data regarding the seven 'failed' attempts before successfully conceiving him.

"Dr. Grayson is resilient, but this took a tremendous toll on her physically and emotionally. Most give up after twice or three times. She would not. Even when I advised her to, with concern she might not survive an eighth attempt. She is the most stubborn patient I have ever encountered.

"This is you, a blastocyst, comfortably forming in her womb. Her body supplied the nutrition and protection you needed as your brain formed, here," he pointed to a tiny cluster of cells dividing and growing as fast as it could. "While you grew in safety and your needs were met, she was unable to eat. The hormones needed to keep you alive in her body caused her to vomit up anything that engaged her stomach lining. She spent the first 22 weeks of pregnancy in the ICU, on intravenous fluids and sustenance."

An image of her unconscious in the intensive care unit then appeared. "This is two months later. You will notice the weight loss, 14 kilograms. That occurred as her body worked to ensure your proper growth. Here you are, your fingerprints had just formed, and this is your heart beating."

Spock stared at her in that state. She barely looked alive. It distressed him greatly, and he fought to maintain his external visage of control. The right corner of his mouth began to tug slightly. Sorel noticed, but continued. If Spock wished to be treated as an adult, Sorel would indulge him.

"You should understand that a full-term human pregnancy lasts approximately nine months. She carried you eleven months, thirteen days before we were forced to induce her labor. Prepare yourself, Spock. This will be difficult to watch," he warned, activating the research video.

Spock watched her agonize through a protracted second stage of delivery, and the color drained form his face.

"Spock, the average human neonate weighs 3.4 kilograms, and is 50.8 centimeters. Your extended gestational requirements led to your birth weight of 5.8 kilograms, and length of 56 centimeters. An unexpected complication arose from induction of labor.

"The hormone used revealed a previously unknown contraindication: it aggressively increased the pace of her contractions, and we were unable to slow the process. Birth takes time, as the mother's body needs to prepare. She was not afforded this. Before we could perform a surgical delivery and spare her this difficulty, your body had already begun to transition through her pelvis.

"She sustained unprecedented soft tissue damage from the birth, requiring multiple surgeries for repair. Her situation has become _the_ case study for hybridized vaginal delivery. But there is more. Labor has three stages: preparation, active delivery, and post-delivery expulsion of remaining tissue. As she progressed through the third stage, the placenta didn't release from the uterine lining appropriately. It tore away, causing a life-threatening uterine atony," he paused to turn the video off. This was enough – the boy was not ready to see her nearly bleed out.

Seeing Spock growing unsteady on his feet, he relented regarding the chair. "The _child_ will sit. It was Dr. Corrigan that performed the emergency uterinectomy. Dr. Corrigan is the reason the _child_ retains his mother to this day.

"She endured this all for you. Knowing her as I do, she would give her life in sacrifice for yours. She very nearly did. To repay her this with anything but absolute respect is unworthy. Dr. Corrigan awaits you in his office."

Spock stood and made his way out of the room, knees wobbly, his mind spinning in a circle. After the door closed, Sorel sat and closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath. The day of Spock's birth had nearly been a tragedy. He sent a message to Sarek: _He is with Daniel now_.

Daniel looked up as one of his favorite patients walked in quietly. He didn't look very well, his usual healthy green now a sickly chartreuse. Spock was clearly struggling with control.

"How you feeling, Spock?"

"I thank you for sparing my mother. The possibility of her death is beyond comprehension."

"You're welcome. We very nearly did lose her that day. She is a tough woman. Strong, and she doesn't give up easily. If she did, we would not be having this conversation right now," he paused to get him a drink of water, and handed him the glass. "All of it, and one more. You look dehydrated."

"I am in sufficient health at this time, Doctor."

"Of course. Listen Spock, you and I are gonna have what Terrans call a 'heart to heart'. Can you handle that?"

He nodded silently, and his stomach rumbled loudly. "You want something to eat?" he asked, knowing full well what Sarek's instructions had been. Missing first-meal had never killed anyone, but the stress Spock was under didn't make it any easier, even if he'd brought all this on himself.

"I could not consume food if I attempted it at this moment."

"I'm gonna keep this clear and succinct. Respect for others begins with respect for self. I'm gonna hazard a guess that hacking your mom's computer was mildly amusing, but you also wanted to see if you could get away with it. I won't pretend innocence, as every child finds ways to challenge authority. Consider it an axiom.

"What I will say is this: This is not about the computer. It's a much larger issue. It is about respecting her preferences, and her right to consent. You are not entitled to just access anything she has because you feel like it. What is hers belongs to her. She determines its use and value, not you. You have an obligation to essential decency to respect her wishes – and I will say something else – this applies to all you encounter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dr. Corrigan." The tummy rumbled again. "May I have another glass of water, please?"

"Of course. Spock, How we value ourselves instructs others as to how they may value us. It seems to me that if you disrespect her, you are already doing that to yourself. Take some time to think on that, ok? Now finish that, and then go to your grandfather's office."

After Spock left, Daniel sent a message to Skon's assistant, and then went in search of his partner. Finding him in the examination room, Daniel saw the paused video.

"Uhm, you didn't show him that, did you?"

"All but the surgery. It was effective."

"Wow, remind me never to make you angry. God knows what you'd make me watch. That day with Amanda was bad enough."

"Yes, it was. It would have been a terrible loss, were it not for your expertise."

Spock stopped at the restroom nearest his grandfather's office and stepped into a toilet stall, and began heaving aggressively. All he could think about was what she had done for him: preparing his meals, packing his lunch with an extra vegetable roll and his favorite globe fruit. Sometimes, he would even find a tiny note from her, wishing him a good day. His clothing always ready, helping with his studies, and she gave him encouragement in abundance. Disrespect was how he'd repaid her.

He washed his hands, and rinsed his face, glad to see his color finally returning. Straightening his collar, he left for one more drink of water, and then a visit with his grandfather.

Sandor, his grandfather's aid of more than 120 years regarded him cautiously when he entered the room.

"The _child_ will speak with his grandfather?"

"Affirmative, _Osu_ ," he replied courteously. He did not deserve to be addressed as an adult.

"Attend, young one," Sandor advised and slowly rose, making his way one step at a time.

At 228, he was an elder, and slow was just fine with everyone around him. He was wise, and widely respected. After all, he joined Skon's delegation after Solkar retired. Sandor had been with him at First Contact.

He opened the door and ushered the boy inside. " _S'haile_ , Spock is here to see you."

" _Nemaiyo, Osu_ ," Skon answered with his deep bass. "Grandson, peace and long life to you."

"And to you, Grandfather."

"I will be concise. I know why you are here, and whom you have visited this day. I understand you have received valuable instruction. I will educate you now. Privacy and respect are non-negotiable. Your mother has done more to demonstrate complete deserving of both than you will ever know. Certainly far beyond what _O'hakausu_ Sorel has shared with you.

"Our family has a distinct honor, my son, and descending from Surak himself is only the beginning. My father, as you know, initiated First Contact with the Humans. He has described it as the single most important event in Vulcan history since The Awakening. Your mother represents the best of her world.

"Her bonding with your father honors our traditions. Her gift of increase to our house with your birth was of the highest regard. She was very nearly lost to us. She demonstrates the fundamental truth of integrity: respect builds credibility, my grandson. It must be earned through consistency, and can never be demanded.

"Your father is her champion – she claimed no other. He is her advocate and Protector. Thus, she is your champion, your advocate – your protector. She exchanged all she ever desired for the mere possibility of you. You bear the consequence of heightened scrutiny. We know this. We also know you to be growing into the adult you will become.

"Completing your trials in the desert, betrothal to T'Pring, moving into advanced education early – it is the beginning of your journey, not the end of it. My instruction is this: seek out her approval, her admiration, and her respect by granting them first and foremost to her.

"Once we learned that you would survive your delivery, we all knew that you would endure a most difficult childhood, at the hands of many around you. Morally objectionable? Yes, but it happens anyway. We are a flawed race, just as any in the galaxy are. But Spock, you have potential to show every offender your potential.

"Return to the fundamentals of decorum, and practice them daily. The Festival of _Kal-Rekk_ is an important time for us all. Atonement, and silence. You shall attend your mother these three days: every need will be anticipated, and granted in absolute silence. Understood?"

Spock nodded meekly.

"Now, I hear your stomach rumbling, and I have no intention of breaching your father's instruction. Come with me, I shall return you home."

As the flitter sped through the city, and then toward his home, all Spock could focus on was getting back to her. They sat in silence as Skon approached and parked at the estate.

Sarek had received the message from Sadon that they were en route. He rose to find her, and enlighten her, marginally.

" _Aduna_ , Spock is returning with my father now. He has made a journey of self-denial this day, seeking instruction and education from those whose perspectives will provide him enlightenment. The final element of his instruction is attending you during the festival."

"Do I want to know the details of today?" she asked, worry creeping in the back of her mind.

Sarek thought for a moment. "I shall ask that you trust the issue has been handled."

Hearing the flitter disengage and shut down outside, he rose. "They are here. Please wait?"

It was all she could do to wait for them. They entered the family room and she rose to greet the father-of-her-husband. "Father, it is agreeable to see you again."

"And you, daughter. I return your son to Thee. He has received and mastered this instruction today. Should he demonstrate a lack of compliance in the future, he will be remanded to my care immediately, for T'Pau will be too gentle with him."

"Understood, father," she answered. "I thank Thee for Thine effort."

Spock stood quietly, unable to meet her eyes. She looked at him carefully, and then to her husband. The boy was nearly trembling.

" _Sa-fu_?"

He looked at her, and then to the floor. " _O'Ko-mekh_ , I violated your privacy and damaged the trust you have placed in me. I seek forgiveness, as I have cause offense against you. I shall focus my festival efforts upon Thee. It is my desire to regain your favor."

"Forgiveness is granted, my son. I trust you will endeavor to apply what you have learned from today forward. Now, if you are to attend me, I require the following: that you bathe, and then join me for mid-meal. We'll start there."


	3. Stewardship

**Lessons - Stewardship**

Spock loved going into the desert. Maybe it was the disruption of routine, or the expectation to adapt to unknown circumstances, or even just the possibility of things being a little different at home. He was uncertain, and at six, still pretty young of r processing through those feelings about travel.

But he worked to maintain control of his excitement. His father was back home after a long assignment off world, and his parents had been engrossed in conversation ever since Sarek's return; discussing the next stage of coding and development for the universal translator, the negotiation at Cygnus IV, and other things that did not register on Spock's lists of personal interest.

The family flitter disengaged from autopilot, and Spock looked up as his mother took manual control to stop in a small town for a few moments. He still didn't quite understand why she needed to stop so frequently… it only caused delay in their travels.

"I'll just be a moment," she smiled at him. "I know, I am slowing us down, but if you've gotta go, you've gotta go."

While he waited, Sarek got out of the flitter and went to the storage compartment, digging through their bags, looking for something. Spock sat quietly, determined to heed his mother's recent instructions for refining his patience.

"Spock, come here."

He removed his safety harness and stepped down out of the vehicle and went to his father.

"Yes sir?"

Sarek held a small, flat box. Spock stood there, looking at it.

"I have something for you."

Spock held it gently, looking at his father for permission. Sarek nodded approvingly, and little hands gently opened it, little eyebrows rising into crisply trimmed black bangs.

"A tricorder?" Spock exclaimed, then remembered to bring his excitement back under control. "Father, thank you."

"I worked with my aid, Soran to build this for your studies."

" _Nemaiyo_ , Father. I shall make good use of it."

"Of course. Look at this setting here…"

Sarek knelt down to show Spock the unique modifications they had built into it. Amanda returned form the small shop with juice and snacks for what was still a very, very long drive in the desert. She watched her husband guide small hands with the device, helping him to understand how to refine the settings, utilize the various controls, and put it to work for him.

"Hello, men. Who's thirsty?" She handed each of them refreshments. "Well, well, Spock. That's quite an instrument you've got."

He nodded, taking the juice from her, and stepping back in to the vehicle. "Father built it for me. Soran helped him. I am certain Stonn's research PADD does not function at the level mine does."

"That is Stonn's concern, not yours, my son. You must use this for your benefit and learning, not to compare possessions with another."

She smiled as the re-entered the autopilot flight line as Spock chattered incessantly about how he could use the new device in his studies. Continuing on for another two hours, their travels were peaceful, until the beige flash darted across the road. Autopilot disengaged abruptly and as she wrangled it back under control, she did not see the second animal leaping in front of them.

The front end of the flitter careened into a fully grown Le Matya, crushing its back legs as the front end crumpled in and downward. The impact suppression system performed its duty perfectly, insulating them from torn metal, broken glass, and expulsion from the vehicle itself. The automated emergency beacon began signaling for assistance as they sat, stunned by what had just happened.

As the heat from the desert began to seep inside, Amanda jerked back into consciousness, aware that they'd had a nasty accident. She looked to her right and saw Sarek moving slowly, but seemingly ok.

"Sarek, are you injured?"

"No."

"Spock? Spock," she called out quickly, unfastening her safety restraints, turning to check on him. "Son?"

She found him looking out the window at the animal writhing in pain on the road. "I am uninjured, but the Le Matya is."

The large cat-like predator howled in pain, trying to pull itself up unsuccessfully. They observed quietly for a moment. The Le Matya, the apex, vertebrate predator on Vulcan was traumatically injured.

An incoming transmission alerted them to the emergency management team en route to their location, Sarek answered them, providing necessary information to assist in their preparations, when a knock on the window startled them all. An ancient Vulcan man stood a Sarek's door, half watching them, and half watching the Le Matya.

"Is anyone injured?" The old one asked.

"No," Sarek answered.

"The Le Matya has been stalking my herd for six days. I was attempting to frighten it away, when one of my _sha'amii_ became frightened and ran. The Le Matya gave chase directly into your path. I regret this consequence."

Sarek opened the flitter door cautiously, stepped out, and walked to Amanda and Spock's doors. " _Aduna_ , you both need to exit the vehicle. the cooling system has failed, and the temperature inside is dangerously high for you both. Continue communications with the emergency team."

The Old One walked around to keep watch on the injured animal while she and Spock left the vehicle. Spock peered around the back of the vehicle, and scanned it. His new tricorder identified it taxonomically, and then performed a medical evaluation, confirming the suspicions Old One and Sarek both already held.

The Le Matya had sustained mortal injury, and was slowly bleeding out, its suffering clearly visible to them. Sarek walked to his son and knelt down, meeting him eye to eye.

" _Sa-fu_. What does your tricorder tell you?"

"The Le Matya is mortally injured," he answered quietly, clearly upset by the animals cries of pain.

"What does Surak teach us about life?"

"It must be preserved and respected," he replied, speaking back that which he had learned.

The Old One listened silently as they talked, observing the lesson unfolding before him.

"Correct, son. This experience shall provide you further enlightenment to our Father's teachings. Does your tricorder suggest any activity to help the Le Matya?"

Spock inquired the device, and then looked at his father. "Survival probability is .3%."

Sarek looked at the brown eyes silently. The Old One spoke softly. "To allow any creature suffering when no possibility remains is illogical, young one."

Spock looked at him, at his father, and his mother who had joined them. The Old One continued. "The responsibility of stewardship is one each of us has for all we encounter in our lives, whether it be a _sha'amii_ , or a Le Matya. How should this be handled, child?"

Spock watched the agonizing in front of him, thick green blood oozing slowly, legs mangled in unnatural positions, and cries of suffering Spock had never encountered before.

Amanda knelt and turned him to look at her. "Spock, we cannot allow it to continue suffering. To do so would be cruel. Its suffering must be put to an end."

He turned slightly to his father, who nodded quietly. The Old One's aged eyes looked into Spock's. "You must observe, child. Making the decision to take life is of great responsibility. If we will take life, we must observe the consequences of our choice as they happen. The creature has earned that respect. Prepare yourself," he said softly, pulling a phaser rifle from the cargo container on his air bike.

Sarek turned Spock toward the creature as the Old One approached, rifle in hand. "It must be quick, and adequate. One shot. Perfect placement. We must cause no further injury," he said, pausing to show him the weapon.

"If you draw a weapon, it is to be used for its intended purpose only. Until it is time for use, the safety lock must be engaged at all times. Using one is a great responsibility," he continued, selecting 'kill' and activating the charge. The rifle hummed and softly chimed as the charging completed.

"The most effective shot will be just behind the eye," he activated a laser sight, and then turned to Sarek and Amanda. "I can do this, but the boy must learn."

They nodded silently. She hated him having to see this, desiring only to protect him from the moral consequences.

"Spock, receive instruction," Sarek said gently.

The Old One knelt behind him. "Spock? Hmm, Builder of Cities. You have been named for a great member of our history. I am certain you will honor him now. Place the stock of the rifle into your shoulder, point your trigger finger at the target until it is time to fire – do not risk accidental discharge."

Spock silently obeyed as the weapon seated into his shoulder. It was heavy and awkward, and all he could think about was the wounded animal only feet away from him. He didn't hear the emergency team arrive behind him, the blood rushing loudly in his ears. They approached slowly, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Now, bring the sight to just behind the eye," he advised, guiding the small arms. Once the sight was on the target, he continued, disengaging the safety lock. "Take a deep breath in and hold it, count to three, and apply minimal pressure to the trigger. Be certain and be sure."

Spock stood quietly, looking through the scope at the emblazoned target. The Le Matya looked wildly around, and then looked at him, its ragged breathing and struggling almost pausing as the hunter became prey. The corners of Spock's mouth tugged downward as he took a deep breath, and began to count in his mind.

 _One… (their eyes locked on one another) Two… (it blinked silently at him) Three…_

He applied barest pressure to the trigger, and hit his target true, watching as the eye quickly unfocused from his, its pupil widened, and then the misery grew silent. Watching the animal's body relax, Spock gripped the rifle white-knuckled with small, trembling hands as tears began to run down his cheeks in spite of his best efforts to stop them.

The Old One whispered into his ear as he took the rifle, resetting the safety lock. He then stood and then walked back to his air bike, securing the weapon, while the emergency crew began to triage any potential injury.

Amanda went to her son and held him, no words spoken.

Sarek joined the Old One. "A difficult lesson. I am grateful for your instruction to him. I ask forgiveness on his behalf for this loss of emotional control," he said. "He is still young."

Old One thought for a moment, and then responded. "I remember my first kill. I was about his age. I have never forgotten the moment life left that body. Even at my age now, I encounter dreams about that moment. As for his emotional display, the cause is more than sufficient. If he were to have none, I would be concerned."

He retrieved the _sha'amii_ the Le Matya had chased and secured her halter, bringing her back to them. "Spock? You should meet that which you invariably protected. This female will give birth soon. Invariably, life has been protected and preserved. Peace and long life to you," saluting them in the traditional Vulcan fashion, and then departed.

A few moments later, a shuttle arrived to take them out of the desert and back home. The flitter was irreparably damaged, and would be recycled. As they flew home, Spock sat in his seat with his tricorder in hand. Amanda noticed he was watching something again and again. She went to him.

"What are you watching?"

"The death of the animal," he paused, showing her the technical readouts of its ongoing scanning during the incident. "I took life today, Mother. I killed it."

"No Spock, you didn't. You prevented a slow, torturous end for that Le Matya. It was a difficult choice, but the right one."

"I watched the life leave its eyes."

"Yes, you did. You also did what gave the animal the best quality of existence. You were very brave today, Son. We have a responsibility to care for every living creature on this planet. The insects, the le matyas, the plants, everything. It is our duty to ensure what my people call a 'humane' death: peaceful, kind, and as gentle as it can possibly be," she whispered softy.

"I lost control of my emotions. I was unable to master them when it mattered most."

Sarek joined them, answering him. "My son, you shall continue to learn emotional mastery, but you must remember that mastery of something means understanding its nature. You, like all Vulcans have emotions, but you will continue to learn the art of disallowing them to dictate your choices to you.

"The Old One told me something before he left: the first time he was required to take life, he was about your age. He still dreams about that moment. I prefer you have an emotion that needs more effort to manage, than not respond to the suffering of another at all."

"Stewardship, Spock," Amanda said. "Making the difficult decision when it counts the most. You did well today."

"Indeed, my son. I am curious, what did the Old One say to you?"

"There is no offense where none is taken, and that my stewardship was honorable."

"Indeed, my son. It was."


	4. Compassion

**Compassion**

For the first time in many, many weeks, nine-year-old Spock sat at the desk in the chemistry laboratory in peace and quiet. Stonn and his friends were focusing their attention on someone else today. Like all the other children in their class, he watched and listened as they began to pick the new boy apart, minute by minute.

Sivan was a quiet, unassuming boy who had arrived in their class group the day before, and had apparently earned the status of 'whipping boy' because he had the misfortune of an acquired stutter after having been in what technically should have been a deadly accident during his Kas'wahn trial. He'd slipped and fallen 24 feet off a rock ledge.

The girl who found him made the decision to sacrifice her own completion, saying "life must be preserved. I can test again, but if I leave you here, you will surely not." She treated his injuries as best she could, consolidated their equipment and bundled him into her robe and slung him over her back, walking him all the way back to the completion point.

His upcoming betrothal had been nullified in mutual agreement by both families as his prognosis was so uncertain. Having relearned to walk, care for himself, and function appropriately for his age, Sivan's brain function was almost back to normal while his ability to speak clearly was not, and his family had moved to Shi'Kahr to better utilize access to neurolinguisitic therapy as he completed recovery.

Spock didn't know this. None of them did.

Spock continued his calculations for the chemistry problems assigned that morning, but he couldn't focus completely. Whether it was the whispered taunting or the noticeable change in Sivan's affect, he was uncertain, but he felt conflicted by relief to not be on Stonn's radar, and guilt for not doing something.

"Perhaps unacceptable cranial development is the cause," Stonn whispered to his companion, Sev. "The specimen is small."

"It is weak, too," Sev nodded. "That is clearly observable."

Sivan looked at his assignment, making a respectable effort to not show his awareness or comprehension of the taunting, but it had the opposite effect. He was unaware of the Vulcan/Human hybrid seated across from him, whose own efforts in avoidance had educated the bullies to the tactic.

" _Nam-tor flekh ish-veh_ ," Skel chimed in. "It is clearly weird enough to not even be bound to a female."

Spock didn't like any of them, _per se_ , but Skel was the one who could really find the chink in Spock's logical armor. He glanced at Sivan whose focus on his work was like a laser beam, but his hand trembled under the desk, mostly out of sight.

"My parents would not bind me to something like that, either," Sev said. "Our family is too honorable to graft a _tselsu_ like that. No female wants a mutant."

As the other boys mumbled in agreement, Sivan had lost the ability to do anything other than simply breathe and act deaf. Moving from his ancient family home had been challenging enough – born there, raised there, and recovered there – his grandparents, his friends, everything now different and strange, but to deal with this unreasonable scrutiny was more than he could handle. The millisecond the dismissal chime sounded, Sivan fled in the most logical and rational way he could. He ran.

"Apparently the mutant can run," Stonn whispered to the others as they cleared the room.

Spock sat thinking about what had happened that day, and didn't hear the chemistry teacher walk up behind him.

"Spock? Do you require assistance?" T'Kor asked. It was unusual for him to stay late, as his proclivity for science usually found him in need of more stimulating assignments.

He looked at her, and then slowly to his paper. "No, _O'savensu_ , I do not require further instruction at this time."

One eyebrow rose in silent thought. "Then why is your work incomplete?"

He stood respectfully, and answered her as best he could. "I was distracted."

"If you failed to complete the assignment in the interval scheduled, that which distracted you must certainly be worth my time. Was it?" She asked, already knowing what had taken place. Other students saw the behavior as unacceptable, and reported it. She also knew why Spock had not, and sought to offer a learning opportunity for him.

" _Ha_ , _O'savensu_ , it was. I ask forgiveness for not completing my work. It will not happen again," he peered up at her. She was of average build and height for a female, but seemed infinitely taller than she really was.

"Correct. It will not. I will communicate with your parents regarding this, and request their assistance in ensuring it does not. Complete the assignment and submit by 2200 hours this evening to receive up to half credit for your efforts. You are dismissed, Spock," she replied.

As he bowed and left, she thought about him for a few moments. He was a remarkable student – brilliant, even by Vulcan standards. But he would always be 'qualified' by his parentage, and summarily have to work much harder than his counterparts for equal acceptance. Morally, it was not praiseworthy, but it simply was what it was.

Even with stellar performance and not so much as one disruption in classes, he must experience consequence for failing to submit his assignment in a timely fashion. She was quite certain the assistance he would receive at home would ensure he did not fail that obligation again.

Spock made his way through the Academy offices toward his grandfather's office. He needed to speak with him about Sivan, but didn't know why… just that he needed to. He had memorized the infinite hallways years ago, but today, he found himself having trouble focusing. Finally walking up to the office, he could see Elder Sandor working studiously. Spock opened the door and walked in quietly, approaching the Ancient One.

Sandor looked up to see the boy. "Spock, peace and long life to you. How may I be of assistance?"

Spock bowed respectfully. " _Osu_ , I would speak with my grandfather, if he is available."

"He is. Enter as you wish."

Spock nodded thanks to him and then pushed the heavy door open. Walking in silence, he closed it and then stood on the cool, limestone floor in front of Skon's desk and waited.

"Grandson. It is pleasing to see you, particularly without prior announcement," Skon gestured to the chair. "Sit."

Spock settled himself into the chair and thought about how to ask the questions darting through his mind.

"What troubles Thee?"

"Grandfather, I am conflicted."

"Clarify, Spock."

"There is a new student in our class, he came yesterday: Sivan. He has difficulty speaking. He tries, but some are impatient. Today, they were _kin'rer_ to him."

"Cruel? How?" Skon knew where this was headed, but needed to guide Spock to articulate it personally.

"Some identify him as a mutant, weak, and small. They said no female would want to be bound to him," Spock rattled, clearly aware of the humiliation Sivan had endured.

"Spock, our ancestral father taught us that compassion is crucial. It is a wish to end the suffering of another. Come, I will bring you home. Your mother will be worried by your tardiness."

Amanda looked at her chronometer for the third time, and tried not to worry. Spock was never late, at least not without checking in. She walked into the kitchen to pour a glass of water when she heard a flitter park out front. Stepping into the foyer, she saw Spock coming through the door with his grandfather.

"Father – this is a welcomed surprise. Will you have water?"

"Yes, Amanda."

"Spock – I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

"I ask forgiveness, Mother, I required grandfather's counsel," he said quietly to her.

She looked at him, and saw that things were not quite right. She'd already read his instructor's message about substandard class performance earlier that day, and wondered where this was all going. She prepared fruit, and even sliced some of her cherished cheddar for Skon.

Bringing this to the table, she sat with them. They ate in silence, as usual… she still was not used to this when something needed talking out. Knowing outwardly he would say 'no', she rose and brought the cheddar and the cheese slicer to the table. Her hospitality was rewarded with a contented sigh issued from a stony face.

" _Ko-fu_ , you are most generous. I have never encountered a food item such as cheese," Skon said, enjoying far more than he deemed nutritionally appropriate.

"It's my pleasure, Father. I am happy to share it with someone who truly appreciates it," she paused, hearing the door open and close quietly.

Sarek entered the room, paired his fingers to hers and gave her a lingering glance, and then prepared tea for himself, joining them as it steeped.

"Father, am I to understand that my son availed himself of a ride home? He is fully capable of walking," he said, eyeing his son the whole time.

"I made the offer. We had an important matter to discuss, one he sought me out for, however, it requires your attention, primarily. Spock, tell them," his grandfather instructed.

Spock looked at his parents, and then began. "I must inform you that I will not receive acceptable marks for today's chemistry assignment, as I failed to complete it during the appropriate interval. _O'savensu_ T'Kor instructed me to complete it and submit it by 2200 tonight. She informed me that she would inform you both regarding the issue."

Amanda looked to Sarek, and then spoke. " _Sa-fu_ , why was the assignment not completed per expectation? You are dutiful with your studies. This is unusual for you."

He looked down at his hands as they lay in his lap. " _Ko-mekh_ , I was distracted today. I attempted to refocus myself, but failed."

She looked at Sarek and his father, and waited silently to continue. When he didn't, she prompted him. "Spock, what distracted you that you could not refocus your mind?"

How would he tell her? He was ashamed for not helping the boy…

"Answer your mother, Spock," Sarek instructed. He'd already received the message from T'Kor, and knew to ask very specific questions. "What specifically distracted you today?"

He looked up at his father's gaze and the flood gate of information opened. "I am no longer the only target in my class. A new student has joined our classroom, Sivan. He has speaking difficulties, and some students are abusive of him. They called him a mutant, said he was small and weak, and that they were not surprised he was unbound, as no female would wish a husband like him…"

As Spock went on, Amanda placed her forehead in her hand. She knew who his family was, as they had moved into a home only two houses down. Sivan's mother Narien had contacted her as a reference for conversational Standard English instruction for their family just that morning. Amanda looked at Sarek.

"Enough, Spock. We understand the issue fully," he said, knowing who they were as well. Sivan's father Sivar had been assigned to the diplomatic offices and was a Tellar linguistic specialist. He would be joining the Diplomatic Delegation upon the next off-world assignment.

/Sarek, I trust you with this part. I have an idea./

Amanda stood and left the dining room for their shared study. She entered the comm-code and waited. A young boy appeared, and answered in broken, stammering Vulcan that clearly took great effort.

" _D-d-dif-tor heh ssssmusma, T-t-t'sai. Dvin-t-t-tor ufff s-s-sos n-n-nash-veh_?" Savin asked.

" _Stariben na Narien aduna Sivar nash-veh. Nemaiyo,"_ she answered, giving no indication she was aware of difficulty.

He wondered who the Human woman was, how she knew his language so well, and why she wanted to speak to his mother. " _B-b-bek-tor, T'Sssai_ ," he requested and wen to get his mother.

A moment later, the slender female Amanda had spoken with earlier appeared. " _T'nar pak sorat y'rani_ , Dr. Grayson."

Amanda recognized formality when she heard it and responded with the ancient answer to Narien in kind. " _T'nar jaral, Narien_. My schedule will accommodate your request for instruction. _Yokul aru-yem nash-mu-yor skan t'du k'skan t'nash-veh, ha_?"

Narien was surprised, but wished no offense in rejection of the invitation to share end-meal with them. "What time?"

"1830 hours?" Amanda suggested.

Sarek and Skon were talking with Spock about the experience when she returned. She sat with her son and gently patted him on the back just as she had when he was a small child.

Skon advised him. "Compassion and tolerance are not weakness. Rather, they are a strength, and the greatest expression of logic, grandson."

"Indeed. Spock, compassion is seeing what needs to be done, and having the willingness to do it," Sarek answered his father's quotation of Surak."

Amanda looked her family over carefully, thankful for the example they were instilling in her son. "We will have guests joining us at end-meal. Spock, you will complete your assignment now," pausing as he rose and went to his room. "Father, thank you for supporting and encouraging him. I know it is logical, but I am grateful for your dutiful nature."

At 1827, the door chimed softly. Amanda went to answer it and found Spock's classmate standing there with his parents. Sivan had his mother's eyes and his father's nose.

Amanda smiled. "Welcome, please come in."

After a wholly satisfying meal, they sat in the den together in conversation. While the adults engaged multiple topics, Spock and Sivan sat together quietly, playing 3D chess. The silence grew on him, and Spock could stand it no longer.

"They are bullies, and nothing more, Sivan."

The boy just looked at him.

Spock continued. "I must ask forgiveness of you."

"Wwwwhy?"

"I knew it was unacceptable, but I did not have the courage to report it as others did," he replied. "I should have, or at least said something to them when they were attempting to illicit an emotional response from you."

"Iiiiit's n-n-not the f-f-first time," Sivan replied. "I ex-x-xpect it."

"But you should not have to. Their behavior is not praiseworthy, and certainly not logical. I would know."

Sivan looked curiously at him.

"My mother is Human. I am their normal target. You happened to encounter them early in the day. Sivan, why is your speech thus?"

Spock listened carefully, riveted by the story of how Sivan had been injured, rescued, and how he'd journeyed through recovery.

"So, you are unbound then?"

Sivan nodded.

Spock thought for a moment. "You are not difficult to understand. I only need listen to hear you. Do not be ashamed of this. I am not ashamed of my mother. I am honored to have her."

"Y-y-your m-m-mother is k-k-k-kind."

"Indeed," he paused, frustrated by a new realization. "You have me in check. Well played, Sivan."

As the evening ended and the families said good night, Sarek began to attend the dishes and cleaning while Amanda sat with Spock.

"Did you get that assignment turned in?"

He nodded affirmingly. "Sivan is good at chess. He beat me twice tonight. I must practice more."

"Spock, I will say only one thing about what you have witnessed with him. Compassion is a verb, my son. It begins with you. Sivan will likely recover his speech well, but the wounds Stonn and his cronies opened today? Those don't heal easily. You, of all know that, don't you?"

He nodded silently.

"So, what I am saying is this: I know you to be a trustworthy, responsible young man. You are thoughtful and kind. You now have a new friend, and an opportunity to right some wrongs. Go forth and do what is right, my son."

The next morning, T'Kor arrived early to prepare lessons and found the assignment from Spock, sent at 1820 the previous evening. Grading it, she was able to award him 50% - an excellent student as always. As the students filed in, Spock and Sivan walked in together and sat across from one another as usual. Once the lesson explained and assignment given, they set to work. Then the taunting began, right on schedule.

"I researched the nature of its injury, Skel. It fell off a precipice during the desert trial. The only reason it lived is because a female was weak enough to stop and shower it with pity," Stonn whispered.

"Indeed? Elucidate," Skel replied.

"According to record, she actually carried it halfway back."

"Weakling," Sev muttered.

The other students just observed Sivan's poise and lack of response to unkind words. Spock stood and walked to Stonn's desk, standing quietly, observing him.

"What?"

"You speak disrespectfully of my friend, Stonn. I formally request you desist," he said, unflinchingly.

"How do you propose to impede my actions, half-breed?"

Spock watched Stonn stand and subsequently tower above him. "I shall exercise my duty to speak up against it. Your behavior is illogical. Your actions are irrational. You isolate those you deem weak and demean them. This is the action of an unhealthy mind. Stonn, what would Surak say if he were here observing us now?"

Flanked by Skel and Sev, Stonn stepped forward and shoved Spock hard in the chest, sending him backward, knocking a desk out of the way. Sivan helped Spock stand up and righted the upturned furniture.

"Kroykah, Stonn. Sev, Skel, step away from Spock now," T'Kor said, flanked by several adults.

A male and female went to Stonn and instructed him to gather his belongings. When he did, the three left in silence.

Sarek, Amanda, Sivar, and Narien stepped into the room and attended their sons as T'Kor spoke.

"Children. Some of you came to me and reported this behavior. Some did nothing. One took a stand for what was right. You all may learn from this. Infinite Diversity, Infinite Combinations is an _inclusive_ concept. I encourage you each to meditate upon how you may best represent this ideal."

Decades later, Commander Spock sat in his quarters reading a fascinating article about xenochemical diffusion in the latest issue of Chemical Application Science from the Vulcan Science Academy, when his comm-unit chimed.

He accessed the message, pleasantly surprised to see who it was from, and the 3D chess move attached. He applied the move to the board that awaited this particular companion's decisions, and saw he was put in check, yet again. He opened the message and read.

 _Spock,_

 _I wish to inform you that T'Lani has given b-birth to our daughter, Niana. They are both w-well. I have attached ph-photos for you. If you apply m-my move, you will see the error of your j-judgment._

 _My father and m-mother send their greetings._

 _You will f-find our latest research article to b-be enlightening._

 _I d-do not think I have ever th-thanked you for accepting me f-for my differences. Your courage h-had a profound effect on m-my personal growth._ Nemaiyo _, m-my friend._

 _Live long and p-prosper._

 _Sivan._


End file.
